witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Notice board (Rannvaig)
Notice board of Rannvaig. Postings Disturbing Portents :The druids have seen disturbing portents in the guts of a scarificial lamb. If you don't have to, don't go out to sea for the next week and do not sign any contracts. The Patricide's Execution :Ottar the Bold was pronounced guilty of murdering his own father by the Council of Elders. He will be punished as the laws demand for such a crime - he will be burnt with fire, then flayed, then sewn in a sack together with a cat, a dog and a snake, and finally the sack will be thrown into the sea. The White Whale is Mine! :If you see a white whale in the sea, let it swim on. It's mine. If anyone catches it before me, Freya be my witness, I will stab that wretch to death with my harpoon. :– Ismael Regarding My Son :My son, Rolvur, complains that the other boys in the village give him regular thrashings. To these boys I have one thing to say - keep at it, but harder, so he learns not to complain. A man that cant' defend himself is not worth defending. :– Saksi Nithing :I'm asking for help from any who can give it. Someone has cast a cruel and treacherous curse on my line for which I cannot find a remedy. If you've skill in undoing such charms, or even if you have heard of a worthy cunning man or pellar who has such a gift, seek me out in my house near Rannveig and rescue me from this misfortune. I shan't spare the coin in recompense. :''-Lotar'' Contract: Missing Son Be ye Skelliger or Continent man, read attentively and to the very end. My son, Olve, he went off to seek adventure and never returned. So I'm asking all travelers to keep their eyes out for him - and if you bring him back or find out what's happened to him, I'll pay a generous reward and keep you in my prayers to Freya. :''-Odhen of Rannvaig'' Glory to Eldrid! :The Council of Elders has decreed that, for spotting the pirates who in the dead of night were trying to sneak upon the village, and for chasing them back to their boats with a hot fire iron in her hand, Eldrid the Brave is to be rewarded 10 sheepskins and a barrel of the finest mead. The Council of Elders Decision :The Council of Elders decrees that it is unbecoming that Rannveig's sons and daughters should wear foreign clothes. Whoever notices a woman wearing continental lace, satin or silk can tear them off her and to pieces, then and there. Similarly, if a warrior starts dressing up in useless glittery armor or boots with golden buckles, he will be severely punished. Punishment for Bjarta :Bjarta, Asjbjorn's daughter, was hiding a Nilfgaardian castaway in her house. The Black One was killed on the spot and thrown into the sea and Bjarta will pay a fine in silver. :Remember that whoever helps an enemy of the isles, incurs the wrath of gods and is shamed. Cunning Man Wanted :Good folk, :In order to avoid the being enchanted by the sirens call, I stuffed my ears full of beeswax. It worked. But now I can't get rid of the shite. Anyone know a man skilled in mystical healing who could help me out? :– Ravnur Oyvind Fulfilled his Pledge :Oyvind carried out his pledge and strangled a boar with his bare hands. He died from his injuries three days later. Lift your horns and glasses in his memory. Freya Calling :God-fearing and industrious unmarried women who would like to spend the rest of their lives serving the goddess are invited to sail to Hindarsfjall, to the temple of Freya. :–Mother Sigrdrifa ar:لوحة إعلانات رانفيغ ru:Деревня Раннвейг/Доска объявлений Category:The Witcher 3 notice boards